


Soothed

by spuffyduds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is pretty much nothing in this scenario that OUGHT to be relaxing.  And yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothed

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen Season 1 thus far, so apologies for any lack of up-to-datedness.

“This is totally pointless,” Stiles says, tugging at the cuffs. They’re pretty soft around his wrists, padded, they feel good actually but come _on_ \--

“ _Totally_ pointless,” he says. “You could hold me down with one pinky. You could just tell me not to move and I would not move because you are really fucking scary, have we not established that you are really fucking scary?”

“I got that, yeah,” Derek says. “I like having my hands free. And I like watching you _try_ to move.” 

And then he wraps a hand around Stiles’ ankle, his hands are always so hot, and then, whoa, ankle cuffs?

“Whoa,” Stiles says, and Derek stops, looks at him. 

“Not whoa!” Stiles says, “I mean, not really whoa. Just.... _whoa_.”

Derek looks at him some more.

“I mean, carry _on_ , okay?”

Derek carries on. With the buckling, and the, oh, okay, chains, there are chains now, and they go from the ankle cuffs and the wrist cuffs off the edge of the mattress to the...attachment things, in the floor. 

“Wow,” Stiles says. “That’s pretty serious, things in the floor, that’s--hey, is this the stuff you use to chain up noobs? New werewolves? Uh, puppies? Okay, that is a glare, that is maybe a _record_ glare, I am not calling them puppies. Puppies is not a term I will be using.”

“Do you seriously think,” Derek says, maintaining glare, “that leather cuffs would _hold_ one of us?”

“Aw. You bought these special for my wimpy human frame? That is weirdly kind of sweet.”

Derek sighs really loudly for a really long time, and then lowers his head so the last little bit of that breath tickles across Stiles’ ribs.

Stiles wiggles, and Derek looks up at him from under those angry eyebrows and almost smiles, that was very nearly a smile.

Stiles wiggles some more--hey, go with what works--and Derek lowers his head a little more and he’s trailing his lips down Stiles’ stomach.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Stiles says, and Derek’s mouth is getting lower and lower, excellent, and--

“Oh dammit now my nose itches,” Stiles says. He frantically squinches his whole face, but it doesn’t help.

Derek sighs again but instead of offering up a nose-scratch he puts one hand on Stiles’ cock and the other underneath his balls, strokes gently with both.

“ _Jesus_.”

“Does your nose still itch?”

“No,” Stiles says, and Derek looks up at him, raises his eyebrows slightly while he keeps stroking, and oh, right. When Derek bothers to ask him a question he actually wants the answer.

“Yeah, it does, but I don’t _care_ anymore.”

“Good,” Derek says, and just swallows him down, fuck, Derek’s hands are always hot but his mouth is a fucking _inferno_.

Stiles howls, he can’t help it, it’s kind of funny that he’s the one howling here but he’s not laughing, just making this huge monster noise and thrashing all over the place, and the cuffs are great, the cuffs are _perfect_ , for once he can move all he wants and he’s not jittering out of his desk in economics class or making the whole bench vibrate so the rest of the team is pissed at him, no, no, he’s just howling and thrashing and coming down Derek’s throat, _perfect_.

When his brain starts working again he’s...he’s relaxed. It’s weird. All of him feels calm and warm, from the inside out, like the warm is coming from his bones.

“Yum,” he manages.

Derek makes this little huff of a noise that Stiles is beginning to suspect is a laugh, and stands up, heads for the door.

“Hey!” Stiles says, rattles his chains. “Hey! Still in bondage here!”

“I’m just getting the lube, calm down,” Derek says.

“Lube, right, calming down,” Stiles says, and he _does_.

 

\---end---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soothed (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538006) by [h78podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic)




End file.
